The present invention relates to an apparatus for stacking plates which initially hang from rods which are conveyed by a rod-conveyer. These plates may, for example, be completed cathode plates which have been produced in an electrolytic refining process.
Apparatus of the above type is already known. For example, an apparatus for turning and stacking plates of the above type is disclosed at page 7 of Outokumpu News, No. 2, 1971. Thus, reference may be made to the latter publication with respect to the state of the art. Equivalent prior art devices of this general type have not proved to be satisfactory in practice. The reason for this is that it has not been possible with the prior apparatus to achieve a high speed operation. Moreover, previously known apparatus is prone to service problems.